Blow Off Steam
by fabrevansfanfics
Summary: Set in S2, but they didn't break up. Sam's football skills get to Quinn's hormones.


"And the man of the game was… Sam Evans! Congratulations, man!" Quinn heard from outside the boys' locker room, a grin slowly growing on her plump pink lips as she leaned against the wall, hands in the pocket of Sam's letterman jacket.

The Titans' game tonight had been a success, the first time in a while, and everyone knew the reason why. Sam Evans, the new kid, her new boyfriend. When he promised her, in that Astronomy room, that he was getting his spot as the QB back, Sam was not joking. He _was_ doing a good job, and after tonight, she knew that Finn Hudson could kiss his title goodbye, because Sam was getting it.

Seeing him in action, while she cheered for him in the sidelines, definitely got to her. Maybe it was the way the muscles in his arms clenched when he was throwing the ball, his wild green eyes when he was facing his adversary, or just hearing people everywhere complimenting him. The Cheerios in her squad were all over Sam as soon the game was over, but she had pushed them off the way and — unlike her usual cold self would do — kissed him deeply, open-mouthed, right there in front of everyone. The catcalls and cheers had gotten Sam into a bright shade of red, but she was pleased to notice he was flushed for a few more reasons than just shyness.

After letting him go with his team, Quinn said goodbye to her friends and said she would meet them for the party with Sam later. She put on his jacket (he had left it with her, in case she got cold) and went straight to him. Right now, as she stood outside the boys' locker room, Quinn felt bolder by the second. She was feeling… well, _affected_ by all the action she saw tonight, and he had been such a gentleman to her. All her plan to "not fall in love, focus on school and being popular only" had gone downhill when Sam came along. Obviously, they hadn't said the three words yet (if you don't count his "I think I love you"), but she knew what she was feeling, and she knew that Sam felt the same way.

She waved his team mates goodbye as they left the room, knowing that Sam was always the last one because he didn't like to shower in front of other guys, and gave Coach Beiste her most innocent smile when she passed by, telling her to "be a good kid" or something like that. Quinn planned on being very good.

After making sure no one else was around, she quickly stepped in the room, scrunching her nose up at the smell but letting it go unnoticed because she had a bigger fish to fry. The fish, much bigger in that case, was currently standing with his back to her, about to take off his red Titans' shirt. She swallowed back when she saw Sam's naked lower back, noticing how much muscle and definition he had even there.

The sight sent a shiver down her spine straight to the spot between her thighs and she squeezed them together, trying to get some relief.

— Hi. — She said with a sweet smile, then biting gently on her plump lower lip. Sam turned around with a startled expression and raised his eyebrows when he noticed it was his girlfriend. — You were great out there, Sammy.

The boy smiled, that one smile that was reserved for her only; it was boyish but also sexy, feeling happy and proud of himself. Quinn loved that smile.

— Thanks, Q. — He blushed again, and she felt the need to kiss him hard right then. Sam looked around, looking kind of embarrassed all of the sudden. He put his shirt back in place, covering the perfect abs that Quinn loved to ogle and touch. — Um, I don't think you're… um, allowed to be here…

She shrugged, walking towards him and grinning, hands tied together behind herself. Sam gave her a quizzical smile when she approached, but didn't move from his spot.

— There's no one here. Everyone's on their way to the party… Everyone's talking about "the man of the game". — She gave him a wink and she saw before her very eyes as Sam sucked in his breath, standing taller before her as he filled himself with pride. He looked the perfect mix between a boy and a man. — I was _so_ excited to hear everyone talking about you. My man.

Sam stepped closer to her, and they were merely inches apart now. Quinn pressed her hands against his stomach, feeling his muscles tense under her palm.

— I like to hear you call me that. — He huskily replied, swallowing hard when she started drawing patterns with her fingernails on his stomach, still over the shirt. — It's kinda, um, sexy.

Quinn giggled, standing on her toes to press a kiss to the corner of his lips.

— Good. That was what I was aiming for.

The guy wasted no time before wrapping a strong arm around her tiny waist, pulling her up against his broad chest. Quinn let her hands find his blonde hair, running her fingers through it, pulling his face to hers.

— Are you trying to turn me on, Q…? — Despite the husky-sexy tone in his voice, Sam was shy and she loved that. — Because I am… you know… hell.

Quinn sucked his lower lip into her mouth, loving how full and soft it felt against her tongue. Sam groaned deep in his throat.

— You know, Sammy, — she started, pushing him away gently so she could stand on her own feet — God only knows how much _you_ turned me on tonight… How sexy you looked outside, doing your thing… You made me so proud.

Before her, Sam was pure lust, eyes opened widely, lips parted as he breathed in and out heavily, his face as red as the shirt he was still wearing. He looked like he couldn't believe his own ears. Quinn loved that reaction, she loved to blow his mind like that.

Realizing she was still wearing his jacket, she took it out and let it fall down to the ground, while watching him. His eyes were everywhere at once, but started following her hands only when they went underneath her Cheerios' skirt.

His mouth fell open when she started pushing the red spanks down her legs, following the same path that his jacket did. And, when she reached under her skirt again, this time pulling down a tiny piece of white underwear, Sam cursed a "Holy fuck" under his breath.

It was something that Brittany had gotten her for her birthday, and she swore she'd never wear it until she decided to try it on tonight. A tiny white thong with little patterns of pink lace. It was so small that it fit in her hand and she clutched it tightly, feeling bolder than never before. She took Sam's hand with her free one and opened his palm, then put her underwear there and closed his fist. In front of her, he was panting.

— Quinn, I don't… you don't have to…

— Oh, no. I want to. I've been wanting to for a while, but Sammy, tonight you just… you just blew my mind.

He looked like he knew the feeling.

— I've never… I don't know…

Muttering a "shh", Quinn smiled to him. Then she was on his arms again, kissing his perfect lips deep and hard like she did back in the field. This time, took Sam a while to respond, but once he did… God, it felt like heaven. His tongue was caressing hers like it was all he had to do in the world and his arm was around her waist, pulling her up and close, rubbing his erection against her stomach. His other hand gladly found its way up her thigh, caressing her smooth skin, feeling her goosebumps. It was crazy to realize that, a few weeks before, he wasn't allowed to touch her anywhere and now… Now, he wanted to touch everything.

His brave hand made its way back to her behind, caressing her butt cheek before giving it a squeeze and a gentle spank, which made Quinn jump a bit in his arms and moan deep in her throat. Sam was surprised with himself, but he loved to know she liked that. He did so again, this time moving the other hand to caress her on the other side before giving one after another gentle slap to her perfect ass.

— Sam, — she moaned, sounding so needy that she was surprised with herself — please.

He raised his eyebrows, pulling back from the kiss.

— Please what? What do you want?

He wasn't trying to be cocky, wasn't trying to make her beg. He truly wanted to know just _what _Quinn needed, and he would gladly do whatever it was.

— I need… touch me… _there_.

His eyes lit up with pure lust and she watched Sam lick his lips before kissing her again, one of his strong hands moving to the front of her skirt, finding its way between her thighs. The heat and wetness he found there made him groan into their kiss, his erection pulsing painfully against her stomach. Quinn moaned as well, and parted her thighs to welcome him there.

— Oh my… shit, Q…

Quinn smiled, opening her eyes to look up at his, their connection so deep right then that she was afraid she would never be able to get out of that haze.

She was so soft there, he realized, as he ran a finger up and down through her bare folds. He hadn't seen it but he knew she was pretty even there, and nothing like the porn he found on the internet. Quinn was bare there, and her lips were swollen and moist with her desire. Sam gently pressed his thumb to the place he thought that was her clit, and the way she cried out in pleasure was enough to let him know that yes, it was. He rubbed her there slowly, feeling her melt in his arms, and let a finger slip inside her tight channel, groaning in pure bliss when he felt just how tight and warm she was there.

God, if it felt like that around his finger, he couldn't imagine how it would feel to have her around his cock.

— S-Sam… oh my god… I need you.

He bit his lip when she moaned his name, and trying hard to not be too harsh, moved that finger in and out, his thumb still rubbing her clit. She suddenly squeezed his finger _there_ and his mind went blank.

— I need to fuck you so fucking much, Quinn. — He didn't even realize he had said that out loud, but she squeezed him there again, so apparently it didn't turn her off. He added another finger and she groaned in pleasure when she was stretched by him. — God, you're so fucking tight, I swear…

— You like that, Sammy? — Quinn whispered under her breath, fighting back moans when his movements became bolder, in and out, exploring her insides, massaging her inner walls. — Oh God, yes, yes.

— I love- fuck. Fuck, Quinn, I love that… I love your… your…

— You can say it.

Sam pressed his finger up — something he had heard the guys talking about in that very locker room — and Quinn threw her head back, crying out his name with passion. He started pumping that very spot, his thumb still working on her clit.

— I love your pussy, — he whispered against her ear, feeling his cheeks burn when he said the word — I love how it feels around my fingers, how it keeps squeezing me, soaking me… I would go insane if I had my cock in there instead, Q. I would just freak out.

— I feel it… — She moaned, eyes squeezed shut. — I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum, Sam… Don't- don't make me cum yet…

He stopped abruptly, worried he had done something wrong. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. Sam swore she had never looked better than now — eyes wide, dilated pupils, rosy cheeks and mouth falling open as she panted.

— Why not, Quinn? — He asked with a frown, not moving his hand from its place but not pleasuring her like he was before.

The girl bit her lip before answering, her eyes sweet and innocent as if they were talking about something simple.

— Because I want to cum with your cock inside me.

And then hell went loose inside his head. He was not expecting that. Maybe a handjob or a BJ even, but not that. He searched through his head, trying to remember if he had a condom in his wallet, but Quinn seemed to read his mind because she was quick to say "I'm on the pill" and he let out a huff of breath.

— Quinn, are you sure?

— Don't make me beg.

God, no, he wasn't about to do that. Sam moved his hand from her gently, groaning when she whimpered with the loss, and he looked around the room, as if trying to figure out what to do next.

Once again, Quinn knew what to do. Her hands went to his shorts, pulling them down to his thighs, exposing his black tight boxers. Even then, she could figure out the outline of his cock, and she could tell it was… well, it was big. She didn't have a lot of experience but it was definitely bigger than what she could remember of Puck. Feeling her eyes on him, Sam took her hand in his and brought her hand inside his boxers, rolling his eyes when her small hand came in contact with his cock. To Quinn, he felt huge and so thick. She knew she would have to go slow to get used to his size. She traced the veins on his member with her fingertips and started pumping him, gently touching the bulbous head, feeling some hot liquid on her thumb. She thought this was probably the pre-cum the girls talked about, and used that as lube on her palm to gently cup his balls. Sam almost lost it, then.

— Quinn. — He breathed out, panting heavily. — Please. I need… now.

She nodded her head, moving her hand away and pulling the boxers down, letting his cock spring free. Seeing him in all his glory just made Quinn's insides clench around nothing, needing _that_ inside her. She bit down on her lip and gently pushed Sam down, making him sit on the wooden bench, then straddled him, one knee on each side of his body.

Sam looked up at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and that just made her want him more. Quinn reached underneath herself and took him in hand, guiding the head to her clit, rubbing her there slowly. Sam's view was great; his perfect girlfriend, hottest girl he'd ever met, using the head of his cock to masturbate. He couldn't help but reach for her behind, squeezing her there as he guided her. Quinn threw her head with pleasure, moaning his name loudly, but stopped before she could cum. Sam thanked God for that, because the way things were going, that friction would be enough to make him blow his load.

She guided him to her entrance, biting down on her lip when her eyes met his. The connection was there again and she had never been surer of anything in her life. As Quinn sank down on him, slowly so she could get used to his size, Sam groaned her name in such a needy way that she felt her heart skip a beat.

The heat and tightness around him was more than he could ever imagine, and he knew that his hand would never be enough again. Took all of his strength to not pull her down all the way, to feel all of her, but Sam managed it.

— Fuck! Quinn, baby…

— S-Sam, you feel so big…

It was no lie. To her, Sam was huge and so thick, stretching her insides, touching spots inside her that she never dreamed of feeling. Once she was all the way down, feeling his full balls against her hot skin, she exhaled.

— More? — She asked, adjusting to get comfortable on top of him. Sam almost flipped out with how good it felt when she circled her hips like that. — Oh! That… that feels good…

All he could do was mutter an "yes" and nod his head, and then she did that again and again, and was moving up on his cock, then down again. It didn't take long before he was moving his hips as well, buckling them up to her, pulling her down to him. Their rhythm had started shy but now it was wild, hard, fast; Quinn was riding him like a horse, circling her hips around his cock, head thrown back and loud moans of pleasure feeling the room. Sam was a lot more confident now, moving faster and thrusting harder into her, almost jumping out of his seat. Using both hands, he grabbed her thighs and put them around his waist, standing up and walking straight into a wall (while Quinn kept moving on him). He pressed her there and grabbed her left thigh, holding it up and thrusting deeper, faster, harder.

Quinn screamed his name with abandon, unable to believe at how good it felt. If there was anyone outside, they _would_ hear them and, for some reason, it only turned her on more and more. Her hands found their way under his shirt, scratching down his back, pulling him closer with her fingernails. They were both sweating, panting, moaning each other's names. Sam was surprised he had been able to hold off that long.

When he felt her squeeze him tighter, tremble in his arms and roll her eyes, he lost it as well. Quinn screamed his name in a high-pitched tone as her world-shattering orgasm took over, and Sam buried his face into her neck, sucking a hickey there to keep from making noise. The pleasure was all too great and he swore he had never came harder than that. When they both came down, they realized his cum was leaking out of her, dripping down his balls and coating her thighs. Quinn let out a deep moan when he pulled back, but kept holding her in place.

— God. — She moaned, collapsing against him. Sam grinned.

— Yeah.

They were breathing heavily when their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss and they were silent for a while after that, too.

Quinn broke the silence.

— I think I love you.

Sam snorted, nodding his head.

— That's my line.

The smaller blonde wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling.

— Alright, then. I am _sure_ I love you, Sammy.

The way he smiled told her he would jump and punch the air right now, if that didn't mean letting go of her.

— I love you too, Q.

Quinn smiled back and kissed his lips sweetly, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. When she pulled back, their eyes met and Sam recognized that look on her face. Something told him he would be getting very familiar with it.

— What is it, Q?

— Do you think we have time to go again?

Maybe they didn't, but Sam was a gentleman and he promised to never go against what his girl wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** I literally just wrote it, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, etc. I hope you guys like it and please review! Just a little Fabrevans smut, because there isn't enough out there. xX


End file.
